


Art of letting go

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, more characters in the next chapter (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Seokmin and Wonwoo are siblings. They are really close and promised that they won't keep secrets from each other until one of them broke that promise.





	1. Promises

Wonwoo and Seokmin are inseparable. They are not twins but their bond is like one. Wonwoo is a year older than Seokmin and his only sibling, his friend, his everything. He treasure Seokmin more than anything since when he was a child he is prayed to God to have a younger brother that he can love and protect, that's why when Seokmin came to his life, his introvert self lessen because of his younger brother's sunshine-like aura that gives smiles to every person that will see him.

It was a fine day when Wonwoo received a phone call from his brother, Seokmin. "Wonwoo hyung~ finally! This is the day I've been waiting for! I'm so excited!" Seokmin said excitedly on the phone. Wonwoo can't see Seokmin but he can definitely imagine how Seokmin lights up everything around him with just a simple smile.

"Yes, I know. You already told me that, hundreds of times." Wonwoo laughs on his voice as he answered Seokmin. "Sorry hyung, I just can't believe that I got accepted at Pledis University! It's like a dream come true!" Seokmin isn't shouting but his voice is loud enough to hear it without turning the speaker on on Wonwoo's phone, but Wonwoo doesn't mind. He's used to it.

"Thank you hyung, this is all because of you. If you didn't helped me on reviewing , I won't be able to to make it."

"No, you worked hard for it, of course you deserve it." Wonwoo complimented his brother. Seokmin giggles. "Thank you Hyung! I'll see you later at the University". Wonwoo hummed and hang up the phone.

Wonwoo is already a sophomore at Pledis University while his younger brother is just about to start the school year at the University. Even though they're at the same University, they took different course, Wonwoo is currently taking language and literature while Seokmin is planning to take a course related to music since Seokmin really wants to pursue his dream, even Wonwoo is aware on how talented Seokmin is. He has a great, nice voice and a great ears when it comes to music. Wonwoo also thought that it's a great choice for Seokmin because he knows that this is where his younger brother will excel and shine.

It's already around 1pm when Seokmin arrived at the University. Wonwoo is at rushed to pick up Seokmin at the front gate. As Wonwoo is running, he saw a guy waving at him, no doubt it's Seokmin, he thought. "It's already late, what happened to you?" Wonwoo asked while still panting from running. "Sorry hyung, I got lost that's why I got here kinda late." Wonwoo patted Seokmin's head and put his arms on Seokmin's shoulders. "That's fine. But be careful, okay?" Seokmin nodded.

Wonwoo became Seokmin's tour guide on the University. He showed all the facilities, and some main rules that needs to be followed. As time went by, Wonwoo noticed that Seokmin got overwhelmed about the University, the rules, everything, especially that Seokmin will be staying at a dorm in the University, just like him.

"Hey" Wonwoo approached Seokmin. "It's normal to be overwhelmed. I was like that as well when I first came here to the University. We might not see each other very often since our dorms are different and we have different schedules, but I'll make sure to check up on you once in a while." Wonwoo encouraged Seokmin who looks gloomy as of the moment. "That way, you just have to walk straight then the second building that you will see is your dorm." Wonwoo pointed the direction to Seokmin's dorm. "You can always call me if you have any problem or worries, okay? No secrets, remember?" Seokmin nodded and smiled. "I always tell you everything, haven't I?" Wonwoo smiled at Seokmin and ruffled his hair. "Good luck on your first day tomorrow, Seok!" Wonwoo said as Seokmin is walk away from him and entered the dorm.

*****************  
A month has passed since Seokmin started at Pledis University. To be honest, the first two weeks is not that great for Seokmin, even though he has a lively personality, he tends to be shy at the people he met at first time. But thanks to Seokmin's roommate, Seungkwan, he was able to fit himself to his dorm mate and his classmates faster than expected. Seokmin thought that Seungkwan is a reliable friend, a really good friend.

After Seokmin finally able to adjust on his environment, he can finally talk normally, laugh and smile brightly like he does with his brother. Seokmin wants to talk to Wonwoo and tell everything about what happened to him, about his struggles and how he was able to adjust. And that as well. He want to share _that_ story to Wonwoo as well.

Seokmin is excited when the University announced that there will be a long holiday. Him and Wonwoo can go back to their home, relax and talk about alot of things like they used to. Even though the proximity of him and Wonwoo on the University is close enough to talk to each other, they can't due to their opposite schedules. When the holiday came, Seokmin, immediately went running to Wonwoo's dorm waiting for his older brother to come out. Seokmin took out his phone and called Wonwoo's phone. "Hyung, Hurry! We're going to miss the train!" Seokmin hurried him on the phone. "I know, I know, just forgot something, I'm coming down".

As they hopped in on the train, they immediately chats about their classmates, their rude professors, their dorm mate, everything under the sun. "Seungkwan is really loud. He always nags at me on how untidy I am. I feel like he's you sometimes." Seokmin complains as he starts eating a bread they bought before they hopped inside the train.

"You're the one to talk. You're loud as well, Seok and besides, isn't a good thing? You felt less lonely when you thought that Seungkwan as me."

"That's true, but you and him have a huge difference." Seokmin looked at Wonwoo seriously and Wonwoo stared back at his younger brother who's about to say something.

"He really has a big butt, unlike you." Seokmin blurted it out in a flat face but bursted out laughing when Wonwoo throws a piece of paper from the bread they ate earlier.

"Shut up, _Shokupanman_." Wonwoo teased Seokmin. They miss their moments like this. Both of them doesn't want the long holidays to end, they thought.

As they went home, their mom prepared their favorite foods. All of them enjoyed each others company. It was a warm night for them as they eat, talk and laugh together as complete family. Everything is perfect.

Later at night, Wonwoo is comfortably sitting on his bed, wearing glasses while reading books, when someone knocked on his door finding out that it's Seokmin. "Hey" Wonwoo greeted. "Is there anything else that you want?" Wonwoo asks the younger. Seokmin sat in front of him and nodded. "What is it?"

Seokmin is fidgeting as words are hesitating to come out from his mouth. Wonwoo knew that in this kind of scenario, he needs to be the one to initiate the conversation.

"You know that you can always tell me everything. No secrets, right?" Wonwoo reassured. Seokmin smiled and nodded.

 

"I actually.. I'm interested with someone." Wonwoo's eyes widen when he heard Seokmin said those words. It's true that something like that can happen especially on Seokmin's age. But he's surpised because Seokmin never talk about things like this. It's very uncommon of him.

"Really? Isn't that great? Who is she?" Wonwoo asked.

"He..."

"Ohh"

 

"That's totally normal Seok. Can you tell me more about him?" Seokmin's face brightens up when he noticed that his older brother doesn't mind his preferences.

"He's actually my classmate, on this particular subject. We're in the same age. He always looks out for me, he's always helping me out. He's really nice, hyung."

"That's good to know." Wonwoo is relieved.

"And I also want to tell you something. On my first two week at the University, I told you that it's not easy for me, didn't I?" Wonwoo nodded.

"During that time, I was bullied by some students who take advantages on new students" Wonwoo doesn't know what to feel and what to say when Seokmin confessed something like that.

"I really want to quit during that time but this guy that I'm talking about helped me. He protected and saved me from the bullies, hyung." He added.

Wonwoo can't believe what he heard. His brother was bullied without his knowledge? He felt useless all of a sudden. Seokmin saw Wonwoo's " _it's my fault"_ face building up on his brother. Seokmin reached out Wonwoo's hand and held them tight. "Wonwoo hyung, it's not your fault, I know that face. You're blaming yourself again. Please don't do that. That's not your fault, and besides, they're not bothering me anymore after what happened."

Wonwoo's face ligthen up a bit when Seokmin tried to calm him down.

"The guy that you're talking about is really nice. I have to thanked him. Do you have any pictures of him?" Wonwoo asked Seokmin.

"Yes, of course, hyung! Let me show you."

Seokmin grabbed his phone. Scribbles as he search on it. When Seokmin handed him out his phone. "He's the one I'm talking about hyung"

Wonwoo frozed.

When he saw the picture of the guy that his younger brother is interested into is the guy that he's secretly dating for a year now.

"Hyung, his name is _Kim Mingyu_."


	2. Hyacinth

Wonwoo cannot concentrate at all. He kept on thinking what happened the last time he and Seokmin talked about his love interest. Of all people, of all student in Pledis University, why Mingyu? Why his boyfriend? He want to ask every God available that can he can ask right now.

He keep on thinking how will Seokmin reacts if he found out that him and Mingyu are dating for a year already. He's aware that both of them made a promise that there will be no secrets between them but he already broke it.

Wonwoo felt bad. He really felt bad. But he thinks it's for the best. He wants to be a perfect role model for Seokmin. He wants to be the perfect brother that Seokmin needs to have.

No secrets. They promised to each other. Seokmin kept it. Wonwoo didn't.

 

_[Let's go back on how Wonwoo and Mingyu met]_

He's in a good mood when as he's walking to Pledis University that he chose to study. He's smart enough to easily passed the entrance without any problems. If you're going to ask Wonwoo, spring is his favorite season, which is the season that Korea is currently experiencing, he slowly walks and admire all the flower blooms in front of him like his smile he's putting on his face right now, but one flower catches his attention, a beautiful purple spring-flowering bulbs with long, narrow leaves. _I can look at it forever, he thought._

_[clicks]_

Wonwoo suddenly heard a shutter from a close distance, finding out that some guy is taking a picture of him. From a spring-like smile that he did earlier, his expression became a dim as night when he looked at the guy standing on his side.

"Did you just take a picture of me? If I were you, I will delete that picture right now, or else.." Wonwoo stood up as he went closer to the guy and intimidate him to do his command. The guy laughed at Wonwoo and sighed. "I didn't take any picture of you". Wonwoo's eyebrow raised as the guy denied his accusations. "We are the only people in this place and you're still denying?! Unbelieva-"

"I didn't take any photos of you. I was taking pictures of the flower". The guy said as he cut Wonwoo off, then he showed his ID to Wonwoo. "I'm from the photography club on Pledis University and flower photography is my specialization. Wonwoo looked at the guy whose just explained himself.

Wonwoo immediately realized what he did and suddenly got flustered. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm really-" Wonwoo stutter at his words as he apologizes at the guy.

"No, it's okay, it's kinda my fault as well, i just took a picture all of a sudden"

"No, please don't be, it's my fault, I'm too assuming, God this is so embarrassing". Wonwoo scratches the back of his head while his face is still red as his clothes.

"By the way, I can see that you're too enticed by that flower" The guy pointed the flower that Wonwoo was looking at earlier. "Yeah, I thought it's beautiful" Wonwoo responded.

"Hyacinth"

The guy blurted out all of a sudden that Wonwoo didn't hear it clearly. "I'm sorry?" Wonwoo said as he want to know what the guy have said. "That flower is called hyacinth, that's my favorite flower, that's why I took some pictures of it." Wonwoo look in awe at the guy as he speaks.

The wind that surrounds them is the only sound they hear when they both realized the awkwardness around them. "I'm off to go now, I still have a meeting to attend to." The guy said to Wonwoo. The guy turn away from Wonwoo when Wonwoo called him out.

"Hey!" The guy looked back at Wonwoo. "May I know your name?" Wonwoo asked the guy. "Mingyu. Kim Mingyu". Wonwoo walk towards to Mingyu while he grabbed some piece of paper and pen to write something and gave it to Mingyu. 

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Please let me make it up to you for happened earlier, please don't turn me down because I'll be upset big time." Mingyu looked at his hand and saw a paper with Wonwoo's number on it and put it in his pocket.

"I said it's fine, but okay. I'll take your offer. Would a cup of coffee would be fine?" Wonwoo nodded. "Well then, I have to go Wonwoo, I'll see you later!"

 

As Mingyu turned away to Wonwoo and starts walking, he took his camera that has a lace and currently hanging on his neck. He turn it on and looked at the pictures he took. _"It's really beautiful."_ Mingyu said while he's looking at Wonwoo's picture beautifully admiring the flower.

 

********************

 

It's been 2 or 3 minutes for Wonwoo to realized that the class is already ended. He never slacked off in the class before. _I'll just borrow notes from Jeonghan hyung,_ he thought. As he stood up and just about to walk out of the classroom, a tall physique blocked his way, when he lifted his head, Mingyu is in front of him, smiling at him.

"Hi, babe" he kissed Wonwoo on his forehead. Mingyu noticed that Wonwoo's expression is not the expression that he's expecting. "Something's wrong, babe?" Mingyu worriedly asked the older. Wonwoo was about to say something. He's hesitating. He is contemplating. Wonwoo looks so troubled.

Mingyu cups his cheeks to his direction and looked at Wonwoo. "You can tell me everything, Won. Is there's something bothering you?" Mingyu asks Wonwoo.

"Do you happen to know someone named Seokmin?"

"Seokmin? You mean Jeon Seokmin? Yeah, why?"

"He... he's my brother."

"Yes. I know"

"Rea- wait, what!?" Wonwoo looks so surprised when Mingyu said that he knew that him and Seokmin are siblings."

"Yeah. He's my current classmate and he always talks about you, like all the time. And besides, he and you are slightly look a like so I'm not that surprised when Seokmin said that he is your younger brother." Mingyu explained.

"Did you tell him about-"

"No. I didn't. He's your family and I think that you should be the one saying that instead of me."

Wonwoo took a deep breath when Mingyu said those things. To be honest, he's still not prepared yet to tell everything to Seokmin. He's planning to tell everything. But not now.

"Is that what you're worrying about? No worries, I'm not going to tell Seokmin unless you let me to."

"Thank you Gyu, but that's not it...My brother likes you."

"I like him too, Won. He's really fun to be with and-"

"He likes you in a romantic way, Gyu." Wonwoo cut Mingyu's words. "Seokmin told me that he likes someone. When he showed me the picture. It's you."

Mingyu didn't say anything. But his attention is still on Wonwoo.

He is in panic right now, his words are stuttering, his mind is such a mess right now.

"He's just a friend to me, Won". Mingyu said as he looked at Wonwoo with confusion on his expression.

"I know, that's why it hurts. " Wonwoo look pained when he said those words to the younger. "I love you Mingyu, I really do. But I don't want to hurt Seokmin either."

"Are you bre-"

"I'm going to tell everything to Seokmin. About this. About us". Wonwoo cuts him off knowing that Mingyu is about to tell something.

Mingyu's face lights up when Wonwoo said that to him. He pulled Wonwoo closer to him and held his hands tight. "Thank you, Won. I know it's not easy for you, but I just want to let you know that I'm always here for you, whatever happens. Okay? I love you, babe".

He placed a kissed on Wonwoo's forehead which the older is grateful for. It gave him assurance. Assurance that Mingyu will stay. Mingyu will never leave him.

  
***********************

Later that night, Seokmin saw his phone ringing. Wonwoo is calling him. Seokmin is confused since Wonwoo never called him at this hours. Maybe it's that important, Seokmin thought.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Seok, are you available tomorrow? Can we meet?"

"Uhmm.. Let me check it quickly, hyung.." Seokmin quickly grabbed his small planner and checked his schedule for tomorrow.

"Hyung, I'll be available tomorrow around 3pm onwards"

"Great, I'll see you, Seok. Call you tomorrow"

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"...nothing. Goodnight hyung. I'll see you tomorrow!"

  
Wonwoo ended the call. Seokmin put his phone on the table and he murmured.

 

 

 

"Thank you for being so brave, Wonwoo hyung"


	3. Sacrifices

Wonwoo is unable to sleep that night after he called Seokmin about meeting him up to tell about him and Mingyu's relationship. It's not easy for him, but of course he knows that it's for the best, for him, for Seokmin. For both of them.

He wants to sleep but his mind keeps wondering, what if Seokmin will hate him after he tell everything? _What if Seokmin won't talk to me?_ Just the thought of it got him scared. But everything is said and done, his conscience won't take it anymore if he don't tell everything to Seokmin. Whatever Seokmin's reaction will be, he will take it. He's prepared to whatever will happened. He just prayed and hoped everything's gonna be fine.

                            **************************

The day has finally come. He get out of his bed, took a bath and prepare for his class and to meet Seokmin later. When Wonwoo's class ended, he immediately took his phone out and check the messages. Seokmin is already at the cafe where they supposed to meet. He fixed his things and put it in his bag, getting ready to go to the cafe.

Wonwoo already saw Seokmin inside the cafe, waiting for him. He hesitated to walk inside the cafe but he took all his courage to tell everything to Seokmin. His brother deserves to know everything, especially that they promised that there will be no secrets untold to each other.

When Wonwoo finally went to Seokmin, they greeted each other normal as always. "Sorry, I'm late Seok, our professor extended the discussion earlier" Wonwoo apologized to Seokmin. "Hyung, it's fine, besides, I didn't wait that long and I don't have any schedule after this" Seokmin said.

  
"So.. What do you want to talk about, hyung?" Seokmin suddenly asks. "H-Huh?" Wonwoo caught off guard on Seokmin's question that made Seokmin laughed. "I said, what do you want to talk about. It seems very important since you called late last night and knowing you, you don't do that very often unless it's kind of important or urgent." Wonwoo nodded at Seokmin when cleared his throat that's drying up from nervousness.

"I don't know where to start. But first I want to apologize to you, Seok." The younger's attention is on him so he proceeded. "I know that we promised to each other that there should be no secrets between us. Ever since we were 10 years old, we share our secrets, keeping it as if it's our most valuable treasure.

But hyung broke that promise, a year ago." Wonwoo's voice starts shaking as he continue.

As much as he wanted to, words aren't spilling out from his mouth.

"I.. I'm.."

"You're dating Mingyu, right?" Seokmin finished his words. Wonwoo went silent for a moment as he try to process every words that Seokmin said to him.

"What? You knew?" Seokmin nodded.

"Just a few days ago. Mingyu left his notes on our psychology class and I followed him to return it to him then I saw him walking towards you, and kissed you. That's how I knew". Wonwoo doesn't know how to react, knowing that Seokmin knew it all along. But of course he still wants to clear things out to his younger brother.

"Look, Seokmin. I was about to tell you this especially when you told me that you like.. Mingyu. I realized that hiding anything from you won't do any good. It just complicates everything, just like now. I-I'm really sorry Seokmin." Wonwoo's tears starts to build up as he confessed and apologize to Seokmin.

Both of them didn't speak after. A tension starts to build up, then Seokmin stood up from his seat. Wonwoo shuddered. _This is it. You ruined everything, Wonwoo. It's over._

Wonwoo thought Seokmin is going to leave, but instead of walking away, Seokmin held his face up and wiped his tears.

"You think I will hate you just because of that?"

Seokmin gently smiled at Wonwoo as he continue wiping his tears. "You didn't do anything wrong. I know that you just got scared. I know you more than anyone else does and I know that you don't mean any harm, Wonwoo hyung."

When Wonwoo heard those words from Seokmin, he can't help but cry. Seokmin is too kind, understanding and down to earth. He doesn't deserve Seokmin. Wonwoo thought.

"Thank you so much Seok, thank you for understanding hyung." Wonwoo said as he sniffed and Seokmin chuckled and wiped his face. "Your face is a mess right now, hyung". Both of them laughed like their 10 year old selves as they just indulge, and enjoying in their own world.

                            **************************

Their moment together was disturb when Wonwoo's phone rang. His classmate called him to return back to the dorm for an immediate assembly. He tried to make up an excuse but it says that it's urgent. Wonwoo looked at Seokmin and the latter gave a soft nod indicating that it's fine.

"I'm so sorry Seok, I'll call you later."

"That's okay, hyung." Wonwoo stood up and waves goodbye to Seokmin as he walks away from the cafe. Seokmin watched Wonwoo walks away until the figure of his brother is no longer in his sight.

Since he doesn't have any schedule today, so he decided to stay at the cafe a little more to relax. He took out his phone, scribbling on his social networking site. As he's browsing on his account, the last thing he knew is that his eyes are getting blurred. Unable to see any on his phone screen right now as tears keeps falling on the screen.

He knows that he doesn't have to get mad at Wonwoo. He thought that the one should understands Wonwoo the most is him. He knows that Wonwoo loves him more than anything else and that's why he got scared telling him the truth. He understands, all of it...

_..but why does it hurts so bad?_

He remembered the first time his heart ached when Mingyu saved him.

His heart ached when Mingyu approached him.

His heart ached when Mingyu smiled at him.

His heart ached when he realized that he fell for Mingyu.

His heart ached when he saw Mingyu kissing Wonwoo.

His heart ached when he told Wonwoo that he's fine.

_Did I also broke our promise?_

_"I'm fine"_

...but he's not. He's far from okay.

But he thought that this is for the best. As long as Wonwoo is happy. He's fine.

                            **************************

After what happened, Wonwoo became more open to Seokmin. He tells everything to his brother, just like they used to. Wonwoo talking to Seokmin and Seokmin listening attentively. Everything is going smooth and perfect, or so he thought.

After a few more days, Wonwoo noticed that they weren't able to meet lately. He tried to call Seokmin but he's always busy. Is Seokmin was always this busy? He thought, but he brushes it off.

More days have passed and Wonwoo got worried that Seokmin is avoiding him. Seokmin is saying the same excuses for days just to avoid him. Wonwoo doesn't feel good.

Wonwoo tried to catch Seokmin until he was able to meet him around the campus. When Seokmin saw Wonwoo, he immediately turn around to walk on the opposite direction to avoid Wonwoo.

"Seok, let's talk." Wonwoo said as he touch Seokmin's shoulder while panting as he ran quickly to catch the latter.

"Sorry hyung. Today is not a good timing, I have classes-"

"No you don't. I asked your friend and he said that it's your rest day today." Seokmin averted his gaze.

"Are you avoiding me?" Wonwoo straight forwardly asked Seokmin.

"I'm not"

"No, Seok. You're clearly avoiding me"

Seokmin didn't say a thing and looked below the ground.

"Is this about Mingyu?" Wonwoo confirmed it when he saw Seokmin flinches when he mentioned Mingyu.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seokmin start crying in front of Wonwoo.

"Because I know that you love Mingyu and I'm really happy for you, hyung. I really am. But it hurts so much. My heart won't listen to me, hyung.

I know that you'll be worried and hurt that's why I'm avoiding you."

"You think you're not hurting me right now?

I feel like shit. I feel so insensitive and selfish knowing that you're suffering alone like this because of me." Wonwoo starts tearing up but Seokmin reached out for his hands.

"You're the only one I have, hyung and I'll do what it takes for you to be happy, even if it means sacrificing my own." Wonwoo hugged Seokmin tight. Wonwoo really felt bad when Seokmin confessed. He thought he became insensitive that he doesn't even noticed that while he's happy with Mingyu, Seokmin is suffering. Alone.

He doesn't deserve to be happy. He doesn't deserve to be happy with the man that Seokmin loves as well. Wonwoo thought.

                            **************************

  
Weeks after the confrontation, Wonwoo starts avoiding Gyu. He doesn't answer his calls, he always said he's busy, he gave all excuses he can give just to avoid Mingyu.

Mingyu saw Wonwoo on the cafeteria and grabbed Wonwoo all the way outside the cafeteria. Mingyu doesn't say a thing. Wonwoo tried to let go but Mingyu doesn't let him. Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand when they already in a place where they are alone.

"You're avoiding me, Won. Why?"

Wonwoo didn't respond and averted his gaze to the younger.

"Is this because of Seokmin?" Mingyu asks. Wonwoo shook his head.

"Then why?"

The wind compensated to the silence that's currently surrounding them.

"I just don't love you no more, Gyu. Let's stop this." Wonwoo said as he looked nowhere near to the younger's eyes.

"No, I don't believe you" Mingyu replied.

"Then dont. Not my problem anymore". Wonwoo was about to leave when Mingyu held his hands back to him and looked in his eyes.

"Won, look at me." Wonwoo didn't listen and looked on the ground.

"Please! Look at me. Just this once, goddammit, Wonwoo!" Mingyu shouted, voice shaking, pained.

Wonwoo complied and looked at the younger's eyes, cold-hearted.

"If you really want to end this. If you really want to end what we have now, you can let go of my hands."

Wonwoo whimpered as he held Mingyu's hand tight.

"I love you Mingyu... I really do."

"I love you too Won-"

"But Seokmin is more important to me"

 

Wonwoo let go of Mingyu's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I really want to write a SeokWoo AU for a very long time and at last I was able to do it. (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง
> 
> This might be a two or three chaptered fanfic so please look forward to it. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on it!


End file.
